Dating Agency; Cyrano
Details *'Title:' 연애조작단; 시라노 / Yeonaejojakdan; Sirano *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN and OnStyle *'Broadcast period:' 2013-May-27 to 2013-Jul-16 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Dating Agency; Cyrano OST Synopsis This drama is about a dating agency that orchestrates romantic scenarios for paying clients, all in an effort to raise enough money to save an old theater. After Seo Byung Hoon (Lee Jong Hyuk) loses his best friend in an accident, the once-renowned theater director suffers from guilt and decides to save his late friend’s theater troupe. Using his masterful stage skills, he forms the Cyrano Dating Agency. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Dating Agency *Lee Jong Hyuk as Seo Byung Hoon **Lee Jae Joon (이재준) as young Byung Hoon *Choi Soo Young as Gong Min Young *Hong Jong Hyun as Moo Jin *Jo Yoon Woo as Ah Rang ;Seung Pyo Restaurant *Lee Chun Hee as Cha Seung Pyo *Bae Sung Woo (배성우) as Min Shik *Kim Min Kyo as Young Dal *Ha Yun Joo as Hye Ri ;Others *Kim Jung Hwa as Yoon Yi Sul *Lee Min Woo as Go Do Il **Kim Dong Suk as young Do Il ;Guests & Special Appearances *Im Hyung Joon as Jin Joon Hyuk (ep 1-3) *Lee Yoon Ji as Ma Jae In (ep 1-3) *Ji Jin Hee as F Grade Man (ep 1) *Lee Chung Ah as Sul Yoo Jin (ep 1) *Choi Won Young as restaurant waiter (ep 1) *Lee Tae Min as Ray (ep 3-5) *Yoon Seo as Min Se Kyung (ep 3-5, 15) *Lee Kwang Soo as Choi Dal In (ep 6-8) *Goo Jae Yi as Dok Go Mi Jin (ep 6-8, 14) *Jung Yoo Mi as Bong Soo Ah (ep 8-9) *Gong Yoo as Magic Man (ep 9) *Im Won Hee as Kim Chul Soo (ep 10-12) *Ye Ji Won as Lee Hae Shim (ep 10-12) *Yoon So Jung as Madam Hwang (ep 10-12) *Kim Sun Bin (김선빈) as Jung Il Do (13-16) *Lee Joong Yul *Lee Ga Hyun *Lee Hyun Sook Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Bae Jong Byung (배종병) *'Producers:' Kang Hee Joon (강희준), Lee Ye Rim (이예림) *'Director:' Kang Kyung Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Shin Jae Won (신재원) Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free-to-air TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (tvN+OnStyle combined ratings) Notes *''Dating Agency; Cyrano'' is the fourth installment of tvN's Oh! Boy project series. This drama series features star-studded line ups of flower boy leading men. The previous entries in this series are Flower Boy Ramyun Shop, Shut Up Flower Boy Band, and Flower Boy Next Door. *This drama is an adaptation of the 2010 movie Cyrano Dating Agency, which starred actors Uhm Tae Woong, Lee Min Jung, Choi Daniel, and Park Shin Hye. *This drama broadcast simultaneously on tvN and OnStyle, so viewership ratings above is combined from both channels (tvN + OnStyle). External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:TVN Category:Romance Category:Comedy